Portal 4 Alistair's return
by Aganos
Summary: The sequel Portal 3 Test subject trouble, He's back at Aperture bearing gifts and trouble for all. What are GLaDOS and Chell going to do this time?
1. prologue heading back to Aperture

I do not own portal or anything made by Valve.

Third person POV

Aperture economic building, Alistair's office WV

Within the state of West Virginia surrounded by mountains lies a large office building and on top of that building is the office of Alistair van Teufel.

The office is a large room that has a window that stretches all across the top of the building along with red velvet carpet and a large wooden desk, a chair fit for the chairmen of a corporation like Aperture.

Alistair was currently sitting at his desk typing on a keyboard to the computer which is of course on his desk.

Alistair then stands up and walks to the window

Alistair POV

The preparations have been made and the emergency backup plan has been prepared if Mr, Freemen should fail the G-man will have what is needed to fight the combine on their homeworld.

I then hear the sound of glass cracking in front of me and I realise someone has just tried to shot me though this built proof glass.

I give a light chuckle along with a smirk "Activate the self-district system and arm the security defences" I said calmly.

A female computer voice that was not GLaDOS said "affirmative".

I turn around to look at my computer screen to see some overwatch soldiers trying to get into the building only to be gunned down by automated turrets that have been placed throughout the building.

I then press my earpiece "Nina some overwatch soldiers have gotten past the turret defence and if you would be so kind as to dispose of them" I asked.

"Consider them already dead," she replied.

"Shot do you have eyes on their communications officer"

Shot is our sniper, the best in his field he has never in his career fired more the one shot to kill his target, which is why he is known as Shot.

If shot takes out their communications officer they will not be able to patch into our commlink system.

He is in the tree line on the left side of the building, if he would look down at his chest he would see a pretty red dot, should I terminate the target" he said.

"you may fire at will, be sure watch for helicopters if you see one fire at the pilot" I replied.

"You got it sir," she said.

All of the sudden a bullet hit the bullet resistant glass on the window that surrounds my office, right in front of me.

"Shot there is a sniper on the north side of the building, kill the sniper," I said calmly.

"Yes sir," he said.

The overwatch may be good but were better, much better.

I turn around to see the security footage.

Nina was walking down a corridor and there were four Overwatch soldiers armed with assault rifles right around the corner

Nina just pulled up a handgun with a silencer and shot all four of the overwatch soldiers before they had a chance to react, each shot hit the heart of her victims and since she was using armor-piercing rounds they never stood a chance.

Then she reached for one of her throwing knives with her right hand, and overwatch soldier came out from around the corner only to have a knife thrown hitting his throat, He just fell backwards dead.

I then look away from the security feed and pick up my black cane from the desk then moved to the elevator in the middle of the room which look exactly like the elevators in the main facility in Michigan.

Before I enter the elevator and check the timer on the watch, it said I have thirty minutes before the building explodes"plenty of time" I said to myself.

I decided to only go down six floors just in case one of the overwatch shoulders try to use the elevator so I will not get jumped by any of them.

When I get out of the elevator, I head directly for the stairs and as I get down nine flights, I see Nina writing from as I walk out the door.

"Sir everyone is waiting at down in the hanger we need to get there as fast as possible," She said.

An overwatch soldier grabbed me from behind and pointed a gun at my head.

"Drop you weapons or I put a bullet in his head," the soldier said.

Nina dropped her weapon without hesitation, but on her face was a slight smirk.

"It's not me you got to worry about," said Nina.

I then slammed my foot into his kneecap and with a hideous crack, he knee snapped inwards, I then grabbed the gun from his hand and quickly threw it a Nina, Finally I grab the front of his head and snap it backward all within the space of four seconds .

The overwatch soldier fell to the ground dead and I then remove his helmet.

Nina I am going to have a conversation with our uninvite guest while we make our way to the hanger.

I put on the helmet to hear the voice of the overwatch AI.

"The black death must be acquired alive," Said the Overwatch AI.

"I am honored that you would classify me as the bubonic plaque overwatch," I said

"You will be acquired," Said the voice of the AI

"Well, you are going to have to do much better than this in order to best me," I said calmly.

I then hear the sound footsteps from around the corner, Nina pulled her sword from its scabbard and I twist the top of my cane which had the head of a Japanese dragon counterclockwise with my left hand and pulled out a sword, I fight wit my left hand due to the fact I am left handed.

My sword is one of a kind forged by the direct decedent of Masamune himself, he was known to make swords only for generals or the emperor himself but I was the only exception after I saved his family from being assassinated, "Thank you for saving my bloodline in return I will make you a blade worthy of an emperor" He rasped after all he was a hundred and tree years old, but he still made my sword the last one he ever made.

The sword is pure Japanese steel with the sambal of an Oni which is basically a Japanese demon right above the handle along with an ashen dragon that stretched the length of the sword on each side of the blade all carved by hand with the quality of craftsmanship a machine can not mimic.

I see one of the overwatch coming around the corner with his side arm in hand.

I swing my sword around to quickly cut off his hand and then went stat for his head, my sword is so sharp and well crafted it felt like I was cutting through air as I decapitated the Overwatchmen.

I then see another one coming around the corner, I quickly calculated my timing perfectly so before he pulled the tiger I swung my sword around to block the bullet and before he could get another shot off I behead him.

When all was said and done I grabbed a cloth from my suit pocket and wipe the blood from my blade.

"Your soldiers may be good, but my mercenary are the best that has ever been,"I told the Overwatch AI.

"Rember this because I have just killed three of you elites and never broke a sweat," I told the overwatch AI.

"What are you planning," said the Ai,

I could not suppress a grin"I am not at liberty to say really"I said and removed the helmet and tossed on the ground just in case it could be tracked.

I click the button on my earpiece"Alright fun times over we all need to get to the plane and get out of here" I said.

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Sir if I may ask where are we going?" asked Wolfgang Snider our assault specialist.

"We are going to our safe haven know as Aperture laboratories in Michigan to visit an old friend," I said.

After making my way to the underground entrance to the hanger, I see Shot, Wolfgang Snider, Major Catastrophe our demolition specialist, Doctor Strep our field medic who s still recovering from his recent incident from falling through a portal and breaking his legs, a few ribs along with a minor concussion.

In the corner tied up wee tree overwatch squad leaders tied up and unconscious "we have removed all of their tracking devices" explained Doctor Strep.

"Good now let get out of here," I said.

We enter the plane, which has a very nice interior leather finishing, compleat with bulletproof windows and a great entertainment system.

When we get in the plane I take my seat in my office on the plane while Nina flys the aircraft and the others most likely go to the entertainment room.

we start going down the runway at high speeds before the secret hatch opens up to allow us to take flight.

Third person POV

Music starts playing at the base as the time starts counting down for ten.

"We here at the Aperture economic center would like to thank you for choosing this facility to spend the last moments of your life, but if you do not want to die please call an Aperture board of directors official" Said the announcer over the music which was still playing.

Three seconds later the building exploded in a huge fireball and over sixty-five overwatch soldiers were killed.

I hope you all liked the opening chapter and I hope to update soon, I also like reviews and ideas.


	2. Welcome back to Aperture

I do not own portal or anything made by Valve.

It had been six moths since I have moved back into Aperture, I managed to convince GLaDOS to let me head up to the suffice for a little while so I could visit my friends but when I found my way to the small town everyone there had been taken by the Overwatch.

When I got back I told GLaDOS about the Overwatch, who I received no sympathy from.

I don't really do much other then settle disagreements between cores and sometimes well most of the time, stop GLaDOS from killing them.

But most of the time I vote in her favor because she gives me facts and statistics most of which I hardly understand and since she runs the place, I am in no position to argue the performances of this facility, I have to give it to her.

I was sitting in the cafeteria which is located in the break room, the fist time I enter this room there was a five-page packet which was titled "The time I saw that deer".

"You know I always enjoyed the food served in this cafeteria," Said a male voice that I recognised.

"Alistair," I said and turned around to see him sitting at a table with all of his mercenaries eating stake along with a variety of vegetables.

"How did you get here?" I asked looking right at him.

"Do you honestly believe that I would not leave without the means to re-enter this place if needed?" he replied.

"Dose GLaDOS know you're here?" I could not help but to ask consisting she could see everything here it would be surprising if she didn't know.

"She will know in three, two, one" he counted down.

Then a camera in the room turned to look at the group.

"Grate your back," Said GLaDOS in her cold monstrous voice.

"Yes I am back and I do tend to stay for a little while," he said.

"I am afraid that is never going to happen, I do not care if you are the Chairmen," she said obviously angry.

"Never say never" replied Alistair in a tone one would take to a child.

"But I do have a gift for you GLaDOS," He said

They kept going back and forward for quite some time untell they reached an agreement that Alistair and his mercenaries will stay here in return for the payment that he insist will more the win over GLaDOS.

After a few minutes several men wearing nothing but white t-shirts and gray sweat pants.

"GLaDOS allow me introduce you to your next test subjects," he said.

After that I just walked out of the room, I knew GLaDOS would accept the deal as soon as the word test subjects were involved considering just about off the test subjects in the vault were vegetables.

GLaDOS POV

After accepting the deal with Alistair that I would let him and his mercenaries stay as long as they keep bring me test subjects.

I believe that the deal was well worth it for science, I am holding all but two of my new test subjects in the room where all of the robots are screaming at them.

I currently have one doing a basic test before I give him the portal gun and Alistair is interrogating the leader of my new test subjects.

I am watching the interrogation through the freezer room camera, I did tell them not to fatally injure the test subject before he could test.

The test subject is tied to a metal chair in his underwear, while one of his mercenaries held his head down, sticking a water hose in is mouth while pinching his nose shut.

The mercenary then pulled the house out and released his head, the mercenary was holding him in the chair as he choked on the water that filled his lungs.

"Alright you are going to tell me where prison facility beta one is located and in return none of my mercenaries nor myself will kill you," said Alistair.

"why do want to know where beta one is?" said the winded and choked up solder

"My employers informed me that this information will be required in order to achieve our goal" replied Alistair showing no emotion.

After receiving an hour of water torcher along with the freezing temperatures of the freezer, the man finally broke.

After telling Alistair the cornice of the location he needed, he wrote the on a piece of paper which vanished in thin air.

What just happened, I could see the Test subjects eye widened "But I thought humans can't" he was interrupted by Alistair "We can but you see the gift must be given and it takes years of practise and a good teacher in order to make a mere piece of paper disappear" he explained .

"GLaDOS he is all yours," Said Alistair looking directly at the camera

Alistair then looked at his wrist watch "I am sorry, but my presence is required elsewhere" he then vanished without a trace

There I finally updated I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
